1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medicine vials or containers of the type having child proof or safety closure means.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows safety locks or latches for caps of various types for containers and medicine vials. These prior art devices utilize either pins or sliding bars or pivoting latching mechanisms to secure the cap to the container. Unlike the prior art, the present invention does not use pins or sliding bars or latching mechanisms to secure the cap to the container or vial. Rather, the cap is secured to the vial by bead and recess means. To facilitate removal of the cap from the vial, a slidable panel is retracted from the cap thus facilitating raising of the cap from the vial. Representative of the prior art are the following list of patents.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Yung et al 3,860,135 Jan. 14, 1975 Fields 3,923,180 Dec. 2, 1975 Lemons 3,924,768 Dec. 9, 1975 Vere 4,127,221 Nov. 28, 1978 Mar 4,146,146 Mar. 27, 1979 ______________________________________